Iyar
Iyar is an Agent. He is part of the Legendary Dawn Brigade. Alongside his teammates: Elena, Ambrose, Oran, and Lucia, he is ranked a high position in the Agency. He and Elena are siblings, him being her younger brother. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Iyar is about 17-19. He is stands at 5'11", with straight auburn hair and light bluish green eyes. He's a bit tan, and is pretty muscular. In the game, he wears a red sleeveless shirt with tan cargo shorts and dark blue shoes. On his shoulders, he dons silver shoulder pads and connected to them are brown leather straps that form an "X". He has quite a bit of armor on his body, such as on his legs and wrists. Iyar is a bit brash and bold, acting as something of a "Brawn", clashing with Oran. He can be a bit reckless and dense, but appreciates strategies. He loves to fight, and is very persistent, never giving up even when injured. Despite being quite muscular, he doesn't really use his strength. He seems to be quite smart, since he uses Explosives in battle that he uses to fight, and can throw them pretty easily. Somehow he can channel his aura into his explosives to change their elements and forms. Since he uses explosives, it's likely that he can also attack without weapons. If he didn't have them, it would be assumed that he would just punch or hit his enemies somehow. Since explosions get destroyed and if he ran out of them, that is probably what he would do. Relationships Dawn Brigade *Elena- The two are siblings with a decent age difference. They don't seem to interact much outside of battle, and it's likely that they aren't close. Still, Iyar seems to be loyal and treats Elena with utmost respect. He tries to act like an assistant to her and seems to be happy for Elena, being ranked a high position than him. *Oran- They contrast the most, like a Brains vs Brawns type of relationship. They have something of a rivalry outside of battle to try to be the better Agent. Inside of battle, they get along fine. Those two worked together in the Battle of Garnet *Ambrose- They're close friends, despite their age difference, since Ambrose is Elena's age. Ambrose seems to be one of the only guys that can keep Iyar in line when he's reckless. Otherwise, they get along pretty well. *Lucia- It's hinted that they might have feelings for each other. Lucia always shows concern for him and for his safety and they stick together in battle since they both fight long-range. When Iyar was injured and wanted to get up and fight, Lucia sternly told him to rest. Although they aren't good friends, they appear to be a bit shy around each other. Trivia *His name is of Hebrew region, meaning "month of radiance". His element is light *He and Oran represent "Brains vs Brawns" respectively *He's the only named Agent that uses Explosives to fight *Iyar is one of the many people who initially questioned Zephyr's capabilities of being Head of the Agency, believing Aqua was ultimately more suited to the role and that she shouldn't have stepped down, despite the amount of love around the world for Zephyr. Like those people, he believed Aqua had more of a mindset to rule given her battle experience, but Luna explains things to him, and he agrees to give Zephyr a chance. After the infiltration of the Furies' HQ, he seems to have gained respect for the aspiring leader. Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Male Category:Dawn Brigade